


Two Boys and the Galaxy

by CasualString



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualString/pseuds/CasualString
Summary: Lance kicked up his legs on the wheel and leaned back, "You know our deal. All you have to do is agree and we'll be on our marry way." He winked.Keith huffed and spoke, "Fine. Whatever, let's just get back before the sun goes down on this planet, I don't feel like freezing today."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any kind of fic on this website, and I'm on my phone, so sorry for any weird mistakes or formatting! I'll work on it in the future :)

"Take a hike pal." 

Keith looked up at Lance's arrogant grin and he revved up the cargo holder he was sitting in. 

"What do you mean _take a hike_ , we both need to get back to the castle," Keith gestured to the deserted, dry wasteland of a planet they were currently standing in (well, Keith was standing, Lance was sitting with great pride in the cargo holder) and put his hands on his hips, "which is in space, by the way. And we took _my_  lion." 

Lance kicked up his legs on the wheel and leaned back, "You know our deal. All you have to do is agree and we'll be on our marry way." He winked. 

Keith huffed and spoke, "Fine. Whatever, let's just get back before the sun goes down on this planet, I don't feel like freezing today." 

Lance hopped into the passenger seat, excitingly, practically bouncing. Keith dramatically flopping into the drivers seat, and Lance handed him the keys. 

"So you'll really get Allura to go on a romantic space date with me?" Lance stared his big blue eyes into Keiths, like a love sick puppy, Keith thought. 

" _Yes_  I thought that was clear," Keith started the alien transporter, "now please shut up, I don't want to get a headache from listening to you." 

They hurtled towards the, tinted green, setting sun, where the Black Lion was waiting to load up the special space ore that Allura wanted to collect for "an improved thruster" on the castle.

-

When Keith and Lance walked through the doors to the castles lounge, Keith hurried away from Lance, desperate to crawl into bed and forget the headache that was his enthusiastic teammate.

However, Lance had over plans, capturing Keith's arm and revolving him away from his precious excape. He gave him a thumbs up and gestured towards Allura, whom was sitting alone, seeming to be planning missions and attacks in her head.

"What, now?" Keith tried to yank his arm away, but Lance held tighter, "I agreed to your stupid scheme, but I didn't agree to being hurtled at Allura as soon as I got home." 

"C'mon man! You know how much I-"

"Fine! But first, I want to get some rest and take a shower. I want as least some time to myself." Keith broke free of Lance's grasp and stormed off towards his room.

Lance waved behind him, "Thank you!" Before Keith disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Here's chapter two, it's a little longer than the last chapter, but it's not as long as I'd like them to be. I'm working on it though!

Keith walked back towards the lounge, hair still damp, pondering in his thoughts.

Why should he help Lance with his stupid crush on Allura? Besides, he was pretty sure she was already interesting in a particular Shiro anyway. Again, _why_  couldn't Lance just do it himself.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, and peered out one of the many windows to the outside. Stars dotting rapidly in the darkness, and Keith thought of the constellations he used to see back on Earth. He leaned his head back.

Just when he thought he was starting to relax, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Almost yelping, Keith spun towards his left, fists raised.

"Hey, hey! It's just me!" Keith looked up at Lances grinning face, as he stifled a laugh.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless, haha!" Lance leaned again the wall next to him, similar to Keith before he was rudely startled.

Keith groaned, "Do you  _mind_ , I was enjoying the view before your existence blocked my vision."

"Hey, you were taking _forever_  so I was kindly on my way to check on you."

"You just want me to go convince Allura to go on your dumb quest with you," Keith brushed off his clothes and began to walk down the hallway, Lance followed suit.

"Well _yeah_ , that's what we agreed on."

Keith sighed, and said quietly ,"You should have left me on that planet."

 

It was later that night, when the crew was beginning to quiet down, that Keith decided to go talk with Allura.

Hunk was baking cookies for them in the kitchen, with Coran watching in wonder, insisting on tasting them for "scientists testing," and Pidge with in the observation deck, tinkering with the projection system. Shiro was probably busy training, and Lance hid excitingly behind the corner while Keith waltzed towards Allura sitting reading what appeared to be an Altean book.

"Hey Allura, can I talk to you for a second?"

She put her book down and glanced up at Keith, a flicker of worry struck her face, "Is something wrong?"

Keith put up his hands, "No, no! It's nothing to worry about its just uh," He looked back and saw Lance giving him the thumbs up, "It's about Lance."

Allura looks confused for a second, before a warm, knowing smile spread across her face. "Oh Keith, I knew you would talk to someone eventually about you're feelings. Now you should know it's completely natural-"

Keith yelped, "Wait! No you have it wrong!" His face felt like it was burning. This isn't what he wanted to talk about at all! "It's got nothing to do with me!"

"Oh? Well what else would we be talking about with Lance?"

Keith felt his face burn even more, "He.." Keith peered back once more before confidently turning to Allura, "You and him should go on a mission together. You haven't had much bonding time, it'd be good for the both of you."

Allura's face dropped for a moment, before raising her hand to her chin, "How...considerate of you. Very well, I had a little mission lined up to give thanks to the Zorbogs for offering a space on their planet for an outpost."

Keith put on a smile and said "Cool! I, uh, thought it'd be good for the team to grow together," he began stepping back, "see ya later!"

He turned on his step and walked back towards his room, and as soon as he rounded the corner he was practically tackled by Lance.

"Holy shit dude, thank you!"

"No problem," Keith grumbled, shoving past him, his face still blushing red.

Lance waved after him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Keith said, without looking back,

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Oh, well, goodnight!" Lance called out, but Keith was already out of sight.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment and spelling mistakes or errors. A new chapter will be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So this is the first chapter and it is, well, pretty short. But! I do plan to continue it, so stay tuned!


End file.
